Don't Playing Fun with Me
by wicked.dira
Summary: Jangan main-main denganku....Naruto-chan." Halah! Judulnya gag nyambung! First one-shot! First YAOI! SasuNaru


My first ONE-SHOT

My first ONE-SHOT!

Maap kalo gagal n garingg….

Huhuhu…

Sekaligus first YAOI penpik…

SasuNaru rules! Yeahh!!-ngangkat tangan layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan-

Btw, untuk segenap pembaca yang merasa orang Indonesia, Met tujuhbelasan ya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasukeeee…."

Uchiha Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah sang empunya suara dengan ekspresi malas."Apa, dobe?"

Sang lawan bicara tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke, malah kerap menyebut nama temannya itu dengan intonasi lebih besar dan lebih menantang. "Sasuke-temeee..."

Sasuke makin merengut kesal,"Apaan sih?!"

Melihat reaksi Sasuke tadi, bukannya makin jera, ia malah terus memanggil namanya, kali ini dengan nada menggoda."Sasuke-chaan..."

Kontan saja muka Sasuke langsung memerah, kontras sekali terlihat dari kulit putih mulusnya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya salah tingkah,"Kau kenapa sih? Kok manggil dengan nama kayak gitu? Aneh, tahu."

Uzumaki Naruto, cowok yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sekaligus seorang yang dari tadi kerap menggodanya, terkekeh geli."Ha-ha-ha! Mukamu bisa merah juga rupanya!"

Siang itu merupakan hari biasa bagi Sasuke. Ia bersama–mantan-kedua teman satu timnya sedang rajin-rajinnya berlatih-seperti biasa-untuk meningkatkan kualitas _skill_ masing-masing. Naruto makin sering latihan bersama Jiraiya, sang saanin mesum yang akhir-akhir ini baru sembuh dari luka berat setelah bertempur habis-habisan dengan Pein, sedangkan Sakura makin tekun mempelajari ilmu kedokteran dan ninjutsu-ninjutsu pertahanan dari Tsunade. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih berlatih sendirian di kediaman Uchiha yang menurutnya, merupakan tempat paling menyenangkan untuk berlatih karena suasananya yang sunyi dan tenang. Sambil sesekali mengingat-ingat memori-memori menyenangkan ketika bersama keluarganya-dan tentu saja-juga bersama kakak yang sangat disayanginya, Itachi. Setelah kematian Itachi dan terungkapnya kebenaran dibalik pembunuhan masal yang dilakukan almarhum kakaknya dulu, Sasuke terlihat makin tertutup dan pemurung. Tak sekali dua kali ia merasa dendam pada desa Konoha-yang menurutnya menjadi sumber permasalahan semua ini-dan ingin segera menghancurkannya, seperti yang pernah dianjurkan Madara Uchiha dulu.

Namun semua kebencian itu lama-lama terkikis juga tatkala Sasuke mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang selama ini peduli padanya, menyayanginya, juga terus menunggunya untuk pulang. Sasuke pun tak sanggup lagi menyimpan amarahnya apabila melihat ketegaran sesosok cowok berambut kuning yang terus berjuang untuk memulangkannya kembali...

Dan di sinilah ia, bersama Naruto, duduk di balik korden besar yang menutupi sebagian besar bagian depan toko bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen, melepas rasa lapar sehabis latihan yang cukup menguras fisik dan mental keduanya.

"Kamu tahu gak, Sasuke, mukamu tuh tadi merah banget! Ha-ha-ha!" Naruto terus menertawainya.

"Diam, dobe. Salahmu sendiri mengapa memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan kayak gitu." Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang, menjaga _image cool_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Lha, terus kau maunya dipanggil apa..?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Cowok berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mendekatkan posis duduknya pada Sasuke, lalu memajukkan kepalanya."Sasuke-kun?"

Jarak mukanya dengan Naruto yang terlalu dekat serta ekspresi muka Naruto-yang bisa dibilang-terlalu manis dan menggoda, impuls membuat mukanya memerah kembali. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdegup makin cepat dan napasnya tertahan.

"Mmmm...muaha-ha-ha-ha!! Mukanya makin merah!!" Naruto ngakak keras sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Nggak lucu, dobe." Sasuke menegak habis minumannya, mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya menjadi normal. Ia melirik Naruto yang tengah memegangi perutnya menahan tertawa.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Mukamu...mukamu lucu banget...Teme...merah... ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Naruto menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, saking semangatnya ia tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Lho...teme...mau ke mana?"

Sasuke hanya meliriknya tajam, tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Woy, Sasuke, tunggu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Gomen. Nggak bermaksud membuatmu marah kok."

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja dicuekkin seperti itu membuat Naruto kesal."Heh! Masih untung aku mau--"

Kalimat yang mau diluncurkan Naruto terputus bersamaan dengan ditariknya tubuh cowok itu mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Jarak tubuh mereka kini sudah sangat dekat, hampir bersentuhan.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya,"Lain kali jangan main-main denganku..."

Ekspresi muka Naruto sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang tadi. Kini kedudukan terbalik, muka Naruto yang kini merah padam, degup jantungnya yang tak menentu, dan kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar saking gugupnya.

"Naruto-chan." Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto dengan nada semanis mungkin, sehingga deru napas cowok berambut biru gelap itu terdengar jelas dan terasa menggelitik lehernya.

Melihat Naruto yang makin salah tingkah, Sasuke langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan bersikap seolah-seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar erangan keras yang berasal dari Ichiraku ramen, terdengar hampir seantero desa Konoha.

"SASUKE-TEMEEEE!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La-la-la-la-la...

Gomen kalo garing...

Gomen Unfab life belon di apdet...

Saya lagi buntu ide, nih...

Need your review, plz!


End file.
